Snowflake
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: I (Loki) haven't seen Asgard in six years and come back. A young girl gives me a four-week-old kitten with fur whiter than snow named Snowflake. Other than the kitten, Thor is bitter about how I faked my death, killed his father and took the throne of Asgard, from which I am eager to get him to forgive me even though I still hate him. -Loki
1. Chapter 1

Snowflake

(Chapter 1)

~Loki Laufeyson

There I was in Jotunheim looking after nothing. "I never thought how depressing this'd be." I grumbled to myself. So I went to my room and just stared through the window. I sighed. How depressing. Sure I was happy Thor gave up on me, but how depressing!

I remembered that there are much better places in this universe than Jotunheim.

I shivered. Asgard.

Asgard is bad enough, I didn't want to go there! That's where Thor lives!

But I went anyway.

As I walked the streets of Asgard, it stank because I had to wear a hood to try to at least keep the Asgardians from seeing 35% of my face. But of course Thor somehow recognized me.

"Loki?" he asked as he dismounted his horse. "Loki, is that you?"

I pulled back my hood with a wary expression on my face.

Thor looked expressionless, as if he didn't know what to say-in a sad way "I'll let you get back to what you were doing." he said bitterly. He got onto his horse with sad body language and right when he was about to leave I finally said, "Thor."

He looked down at me, but not exactly looking at me from which he was bitter and did not know how to react.

"I…" I looked at the ground as if I couldn't believe I was saying this. "I…" I looked up at Thor. "I still consider you as my brother."

Thor stared at me. Again, he was expressionless. His eyes began to water, but he rubbed his eyes trying not to weep.

"I must go." He rode off to the castle.

To tell you the truth, I felt bad. I proceeded to walk. I hadn't realized I had an expression so cheerless, I looked like I was about to sob until a young girl that looked like she was either seven or eight asked if I wanted a kitten. I looked down at her. She was carrying a basket covered with a sheet and was looking up at me with her enormous, brown eyes.

"No…" I finally said. "I'm sorry, I don't." and walked away from her. She began to cry and I turned around. Adults everywhere were looking around to see why the young girl was crying. So I ran over to her and gave her a coin. She stopped crying and smiled at me.

"I am very sorry, dear," I said to her. "But I do not want any animals at the moment. Can you point to me a nearest route to the castle?" I asked kindly.

She nodded and pointed to a road.

"Thank you, dear." I told her and I followed the road. Sure enough, the young girl was right; it was the nearest route to the castle. I ran up to the doors with a pant and with just my luck; guards.

"Who are you?" One of the guards asked.

"Thor's brother." I said simply.

"Loki," the other said. "You are not allowed here. You will not be tolerated."

"No, no, no," I chuckled. "I'm his other brother!"

The guards looked at each other with confusion. "Other brother?"

"Yes, well no, actually. I'm his very close friend. We are so close, that he calls me his brother!" I said with fake pride.

"What is your name, Thor's So Close Friend He Calls You Brother?"

"My name is Luke." Honestly. The name just popped up. It was strange, they actually let me in.

"How insecure!" I exclaimed to myself as I walked.

I walked until I was in the throne room. _How confusing!_ I thought. _Thor is not even in here!_ I wasn't even looking for the throne room. Being the king of Jotunheim for so long, I have mostly forgotten about Asgard. It felt like a bunch of twists and turns, I didn't know where Thor would be.

"I suppose you still want to be king of Asgard." Thor's voice said bitterly.

I looked to my left and there he was standing in a corner.

"No, brother." I rolled my eyes.

"You want to kill me?" he tempered.

"No-"

"We agreed to never see each other again, Loki!" Thor began to shout. "You even promised."

"But you didn't." I looked at him bitterly.

Thor swallowed back a sob. "Loki, you are my brother, and I love you, but we agreed-"

"SIX YEARS AGO!" I snapped. I cleared my throat and repeated calmly. "We agreed six years ago."

"Loki-"

"How could you be so bitter, Thor? _**You**_ gave up on _**me!**__"_

Thor began to look down.

"You just...Stopped caring." I swallowed back a sob.

I can tell you're confused. You see, seven years ago, also known as _The Dark Elf Invasion_, he thought I was dead. A year later he found out that "Odin" was dead and I was pretending to be Odin. A couple weeks later, he talked to me about it and of course I had to go back to my normal self. He couldn't handle the fact that I faked my death, killed his father and took the throne of Asgard. So we agreed to never see each other again and of course I promised I will _never_ come back to Asgard and I lived in Jotunheim and we never spoke ever since.

"I have decided to live in Asgard," I added. "But that doesn't mean I shall talk to you. If you wish, I won't even glance at you."

Thor looked at the wall bitterly without even saying a word.

I looked at him as if to say, "Well?"

Thor must have seen it because he nodded.

Call me the worst brother because I said, "Goodbye, brother" to really get him to grieve, and then I walked out of the room.

The next morning when I woke up, I opened up my door to my old bedroom and found a basket on the outside. The basket looked familiar: it had a sheet over it.

I lifted the sheet and found a small, white kitten with big, blue eyes. I was impressed of how white its fur was; whiter than snow. It gave me a little meow. I picked it up and looked at it. It looked like it was no more older than four weeks old. I looked at its paper collar around its neck from which there was a note that read:

_Dear Stranger,_

_I noticed you looked sad so I asked_

_if you wanted a kitten and you said _

_no. You gave me a coin, but I _

_felt like I should give you this kitten_

_anyway. Her name is Snowflake. Please_

_treat her with kindness._

_Thank you!_

_-Melissa. _

I looked at the kitten.

"Hello, Snowflake!" I said cheerfully. "Just to let you know, I don't want you, but I have no choice, but to keep you."

_Meow._ She began to purr.

I blinked awkwardly. I was talking to a _cat_.


	2. Snowflake Chapter 2

Snowflake

(Chapter 2)

~Loki Laufeyson

The kitten kept purring and meowing. She didn't really quite take me seriously, such as every time I'd touch her, she would start purring… LOUDLY. So I set Snowflake down in disgust. I walked over to my sofa by my fireplace and sat down. _Hopefully the cat would just wander off and go away. _I thought.

Of course **that** didn't happen. Snowflake just jumped onto my lap and meowed again. I pushed her away, causing her to fall off the sofa from which I picked up a book and started reading it. She jumped onto my lap again, causing me to drop my book. She started to paw at my fingers while looking up at me with her big, blue eyes. She began to chase her tail and ended up losing her balance in the process. Then she got lazy and laid down on my lap and began to purr once more. I wasn't quite sure what to do. The four-week-old kitten clearly liked me, but I didn't quite like her. I slowly put my hand closer and closer to the top of her head, but before I stroked her, she bumped the palm of my hand as if she wanted me to pet her. I did. It was amazing how soft she was. One stroke turned into two strokes and two strokes turned into multiple strokes. I stroked her from head to tail until she bit me very lightly. It didn't even hurt, but she _bit _me! Then she began to lick my fingers. I picked her up and looked at her. She stopped purring and making noise and looked at me.

"Look, Snowflake," I said sternly. "Do. Not. Bite. Me."

She blinked and began to purr. I sighed. This kitten was disgraceful! But the way Snowflake looked at me, it made me have the need to pet her.

But after two weeks, we became friends. I felt like a child. I would pet her and feed her and take care of her. But when I had a job to do outside my room or when I needed a book, she would follow me. She knew her name from which was quite useful when it came to calling her.

One night, I was reading a book while Snowflake was laying down in my lap. She kept sniffing the pages of my book every time I turned a page.

I heard a knock on my door, but before I could answer, Snowflake meowed at me as if to tell me someone was at the door. I smirked down at her, picked her up and brought her with me to answer the door. I opened it and there was Thor. His face looked apologetic until he saw the kitten. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Loki, what is that?" he asked pointing at my kitten.

I looked at her and kissed her on the top of her fuzzy head. "My best friend." I told him pridefully.

Thor shook his head. "But what is it?" He seemed eager to know what it was so I told him.

"_She_ is a six-week-old kitten." I smiled.

Thor poked the kitten in the nose and I assumed it hurt because she immediately hissed at him.

Thor shook his head as if he was trying to shake off the fact that I had a best friend that wasn't even an Asgardian nor a Jotun. "May I come in?" He changed the subject.

"Why not?" I smiled as I moved out of his way. He came in and I set Snowflake on the sofa.

"You left the door open." Thor reminded me.

I gave him a hand gesture as if to say "Whatever, don't worry about it!"

He pointed with his thumb at the door. "But wouldn't she escape?"

"No." I told him as I was picking up more logs to put in the fire.

"Well, how do you know that?" Thor asked.

"Because I always leave the door open." as I was wiping my hands from the work. "Have a seat, brother." I told him as I sat down next to Snowflake who immediately laid down on my lap.

Thor sat down. He was silent. "I haven't seen you in awhile, Loki. How I reacted when I saw you after six years was… It wasn't necessarily. It wasn't necessarily at all."

I shook my head.

"You have probably changed ever since six years ago, I'm sure." Thor said.

"I suppose." I replied.

"Which is why I apologize for how bitter I was. You may be adopted, but you are my brother and I love you."

I was silent.

_Meow, _The cat responded.

"I forgive you." I finally said. "Trust me, I not need to tell you I love you." I smiled.

Thor chuckled in reply. "Brothers?" he asked.

"Brothers." I agreed. And we stood up and shook hands.

I woke up. Sadly, it was a dream. The kitten looked at me from the foot of the bed. I laid back down and Snowflake made her way to my head and started to lick my nose. I felt bad. The only thing the dream had correct was the fact that Snowflake is now six weeks old and we're friends. Best friends. I moved the cat to stop her from licking my nose. I made my way out of my bed half asleep and stood up. Suddenly I didn't feel very well, I felt dizzy, I had a headache, my nose was stuffed, my stomach ached, and I was tired. So I sat back down on my bed. I had to get my thermometer which was in the bathroom. And the bathroom was clear across the room at least twenty feet away from my bed. It sucks to have a big royal, bedroom. feeling that dizzy, I wouldn't make it to the bathroom. But I tried. I remembered what mother had told me: _When you don't feel well, checking your temperature is important. Very important. _

I hated the fact that I felt so old. But I wasn't so old. I was twenty-four!


	3. Snowflake Chapter 3

Snowflake

(Chapter 3)

~Loki Laufeyson

I tried to make my way to the bathroom to get that thermometer. I was so dizzy. So dizzy I collapsed to the floor. And as light was fading, I heard Snowflake meowing nervously.

I woke with the sound of Thor's voice and other multiple voices from which sounded like Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Jane.

_Brother!_ Said Thor's voice as it slowly got louder and louder. _Brother! Brother!_

"Brother!" His voice was clear.

I opened my eyes. I felt hot and sweaty and still unwell. I looked up at Thor. Jane was holding me and Thor was kneeling by my side. Thor began to smile. I covered my mouth with my hand and I coughed.

Thor looked at Jan with a bright smile, but she wasn't smiling at all.

"Thor," she said gloomily. "I think he's been poisoned."

My brother's smile faded. He looked back down at me.

At some point they moved me to my bed so I wasn't on the cold hard floor. It is a bit of a fuzzy memory. I kept falling asleep and waking up- usually because my kitten was licking my nose until I woke. All I really know is that I was sick and there was always someone in my room.

I woke up again and this time Thor, Jane, Sif, Volstagg and Fandral were discussing something about an antidote. I felt a bit better though. Just a bit. I felt strong enough to sit up from which I did immediately.

"Loki, you're awake!" Fandral announced.

"Am I?" I asked sarcastically and then I coughed.

Jane quickly walked up to me with interest and sat on my bed. "Hi," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Abundantly miserable." I answered.

"Whoa." She looked down with wide eyes at my left hand. She picked up my hand.

I groaned in pain. "You think you could pull any harder and snatch any faster?"

"Oh my god, Thor, he _is_ poisoned." She commented.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Look at his skin- it's gray… And wet… Like… Slime…"

Thor inspected my face.

I looked at him. "You're invading my space." I warned.

"He looks just as he did seven years ago when he was supposedly dying during the Dark Elf Invasion." Thor ignored me.

One thing I hate when Jane, Thor and I are in the same room; I turn into a wall.

"Yeah, but did his skin feel slimy?" Jane asked Thor.

"No, but that was just an illusion." Thor replied.

"It was not _just an illusion_, Thor. I was clearly wounded."

"Do you think he was copying the symptoms of poisoning?" Jane asked.

"He may have…" Thor scratched his chin.

"I'm right here." I reminded.

"Loki, stop talking." Jane commanded.

"What-"

"No, seriously," she replied. "The more you talk, the more you may have a better chance of dying."

My eyes widened. I hadn't realized before. Thankfully Sif and I both knew sign language.

"_Notepad_" I said in sign language.

"_What_?" Sif asked in sign language.

"_Notepad_," I said with my hands. "_I need one_."

"What did he say?" Jane asked Sif.

"He said he needs a notepad." she replied.

"Oh!" Jane picked up her purse and pulled out a small notepad and pulled out a pencil and she handed it to me.

_Thank you_. I wrote and showed it to them. _Now do you mind explaining to me how I got poisoned?_

"That depends," Jane replied. "What did you eat?"

I looked down at the notepad and began to write. _Barely anything_. I explained. _I had a few cherries. I didn't quite have an appetite yesterday_.

Jane gasped. "Where are those cherries?" She asked a bit loud.

I had to think about it. I wrote down: _They should be in an ice sack in my miniature kitchen._

Once she finished reading that, she set down my left hand and pulled Thor out of the room. About thirty seconds later, they came back with a basket full of cherries. She didn't look very happy. Sure it was a serious situation, but what I mean by "she didn't look very happy," is that she looked agitated.

"Did you eat these cherries?" she tempered.

I nodded.

"Do you realize that these cherries were literally dipped in Chondrodendron Tomentosum?"

I shook my head.

"Wouldn't he react differently to that?" Volstagg asked.

"Yes he would, but he's not human nor is he Asgardian." Thor reminded.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I think you can talk now, Loki." said Jane.

"I really don't think I have anything to say." I said.

Jane's facial expression saddened even more. "Thor, do you mind if I have a word with Loki alone?"

Thor nodded and the others left the room with him. Fandral shut the door.

Jane sat down on my bed and picked up my left hand again. "You do know what Chondrodendron Tomentosum is, do you?" she asked me while knitting her eyebrows.

"Yes…" I said sadly.

"Do you know that you're dying?"

"I know I'm _not_ dying."

"No, Loki, this isn't a game. You see, if you have just a little bit of Chondrodendron Tomentosum, you start to die slowly…" She put her free hand over my heart. "And your heart would stop its beat." She took her hand off my chest.

"Why do you seem to care so much?" I asked her.

She looked down.

"Because…" She said. "I know someone who died from that stuff." She looked back up at me.

I didn't need my heart to stop its beat. My heart was already broken. My pain and suffering had finally gotten to its end and there I was dying… Slowly.

_Meow. _Snowflake jumped onto my bed.

Jane looked over at the kitten. "Who's this?" she smiled.

"Snowflake." I replied swallowing back a sob and forcing a smirk.

She began to lick Jane's fingers.

"What if I don't die?" I thought outloud.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"What if there is still hope?" I asked.

"Loki-"

"What if this is all just a healing process?"

"Loki-"

"What if this is-"

"Loki!" she snapped. "You're dreaming. This is not a healing process. There is no hope. I hate to negative, but you _will_ die."

"How much time do I have left?" I asked.

"... I don't know… An hour?" she said. "Why?"

"How about we put a bet on that."

"Loki-"

"One pound." I said.

She glared. "I don't have _one pound_."

"Okay then. If you win, you get my kitten."

"Snowflake? You wouldn't **dare** get rid of your own pet."

"We'll see." I smirked.

We shook hands.

"Deal." we said at once.


	4. Snowflake Chapter 4

Snowflake

(Chapter 4)

~Loki Laufeyson

I couldn't understand the fact that I was dying. I was shocked to hear I only had one hour to live. Each minute, it seemed that I felt better and better.

There was many times when I randomly stood up, walked around and came out of my bedroom and Jane and Thor pushed me back in telling me it wouldn't help if I were to walk around. And then Thor would keep telling her, "It must be an illusion! It has to be an illusion!"

The only thing I could do was sit in my bed and growl as I read my book and hug my kitten, Snowflake. Hey, mortal! Yes, you! The one reading this! How many pounds do you want to bet that Jane was sitting out there on my sofa laughing about how I was dying and she's getting a new cat?

"Haha!" She probably said. "Ya know what Loki told me? He told me I get his kitten! Ha! I can't wait 'til that loser dies! Ha!"

And I'm sure that alongside with Thor, the others were laughing with her.

"I never cared for that idiotic brother of mine anyway! Ha!" Thor most likely said.

That is my theory.

Or, they moped around as they weeped…

I kept checking the time. The hour didn't go by so fast.

So right around 14:00, I decided to get up again and get a drink of water.

Instead of saying something when I came out, I just carelessly and casually walked into my miniature kitchen, poured a glass of water, and drank it. And like what I usually do after gulping and drinking the fluids so fast, I roughly set the cup down creating a small bong on the metal counter from which made Snowflake jump off the counter and run and hide.

They all looked at me.

"Ahhhhh…" I whispered with satisfaction. I leaned on the counter with my hands and stared at them. And as I looked down at my reflection, my skin was still oh so pale. I looked back up at them and smirked. "You have absolutely no idea how thirsty I was."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Jane asked.

I shook my head with disapproval. "Naw." I answered.

I went for more water. I was _so_ thirsty.

And then I walked over to them and sat down on the sofa next to Sif. I put my arm around her shoulders. Her face immediately turned sour and awkward. She slowly turned her head and looked at me. I looked at her. Her eyes were so wide open, I almost bursted out laughing. So I gave her a wide smile instead.

Sif looked at Thor. And Jane was just looking from Thor, to Sif and I, Thor to Sif and I, Thor to Sif and I. It was kind of like as if she was asking herself if _that_ was even possible.

Fandral face palmed.

Volstagg kept eating… Whatever that was…

And Thor was just looking at the fire pit as if this was _all_ normal.

I have completely made the whole room awkward. Then again, it was **my **room. So I decided to mess with Sif even more.

"Sif," I said. "Look at me."

She grunted and looked at me with a sneer.

"You have beautiful eyes…" I pretended to swoon.

She looked confused. Almost as if she wasn't sure if she should take it as a complement or just take it as an offense.

"Just kidding." I laughed. "They look like dirt."

Her eyes _definitely _did not narrow. They widened in an unnatural way. She gasped. "Ah-dirt?" she croaked.

I didn't answer. This was Sif. You never know what she'd do next.

After that, I was of course, was sentenced back into my bedroom.

Snowflake came in with a sad meow.

"Snowflake…" I smiled happily. "Not only are you whiter than snow, but I am also whiter than snow, except in an ailing way."

Suddenly I felt hot… Very hot. As if my blood temperature was very high from illness. I looked at the time and I realized it's been way over an hour, it's been _hours_. Then suddenly I had to vomit, from which I dashed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. After that, I felt so good that I fainted for about a few minutes; more or less resting from exhaustion if anything else.

Then I sat up and looked at the vomit from a safe distance. Do you know what I saw, mortal? I saw cherry seeds. I simply realized that I didn't eat the poisoned cherries either way. I ate the safe cherries and I remembered my mother told me I was allergic to cherries and I did not listen.

Hahaha. Who would have known?

I looked in the mirror. I wasn't pale at all. I was my normal skin color.

I ran outside my bedroom to go tell the others.

They believed me. Heck, they even looked at my vomit. Ulgh…

I felt so good. Thor looked simply happier and he apologised for his actions and he simply told me that he considered us brothers again.

Sif it usually serious, but her and Fandral were laughing about the whole concept.

Jane came over to me and we shook hands, and she agreed she was wrong in all cases.

And Volstagg… Was eating… Whatever that was…

I later on tried to give Thor the kitten as a present, but he insisted that I should keep her.

**THE END.**

"Brother…" Said Thor awkwardly. "What is that… _Thing_…?"

I looked up from reading a book. "You mean the book or the kitten?"


End file.
